


Day of the Dead

by rabidsamfan



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Trouble at Talboys.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingvoices/gifts).



“Oh, damn,” Peter said, looking at the gory cricket bat in his hand while Bunter secured the doorway. “Harriet, my dear, I’m afraid I’ve done something regrettable to the postman.”

“Before or after he tried to bite you, dear?” Harriet asked calmly from her perch by the kitchen window. “I should hate to have to chain you in the cellar next to the vicar.”

“After the lunge, before the bite,” Peter said. “Any news?”

“They’re testing the vaccine, but only in London.”

“We’ll just have to hold out then, I suppose,” Peter said. “Good job we’re cleverer than the zombies.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take no responsibility for the prompt... (but I loved it all the same!)


End file.
